1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun and particularly to a pneumatic toy gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days many people are very busy in their work. Leisure activities become very important for people to unwind and recharge so that they can face more challenges in the work. Leisure activities are very diversified, and many choices are available to suit individual's tastes and preferences. For instance, outdoor excursion, seeing movies, shopping and the like can help people to reduce tension. Some people prefer more exciting activities to release the internal pressure, such as thrilling games in theme parks, glider riding, bungee jumping or the like. In recent years a new type of game has been introduced, namely “Survival game”. In the game players have to equip with comprehensive outfits to prevent accidents. Each person also is provided with a pneumatic toy gun and a plurality of paintballs. The paintball is a capsule containing pigments. This game is quite popular, not only because it is exciting, but also mainly the toy gun used in the game almost like a real one in terms of shooting accuracy, shooting range, look and weight. Hence it gives people thrill like being plunged in a real battlefield.
However, the pneumatic toy guns now available on the market have a rather small air valve capacity. It does not have a sufficient instantaneous gas pressure blast force to eject paintballs. To increase airflow of the air valve and activate a larger valve require a mating voltage of batteries and the housing space of the batteries has to be increased. Then the weight and size of the paintball weapon also increase. These are the drawbacks of the conventional paintball weapon.
Hence how to provide greater instantaneous gas pressure blast force without increasing battery voltage is an issue remained to be resolved in the industry.